Donah
}} Donah, also known as Joniel, is the pairing/friendship involving Daniel Seavey and Jonah Marais (D'aniel/J'onah). Some may refer it as Janiel, though it can be confused with Jack and Jonah. They both are part of the band Why Don't We. History 2016-present Daniel met Jonah through a mutual friend from Portland.Why Don't We: In the Limelight They later on formed a band in September 2016 with three others as Why Don't We. Relationships * 2014: Jonah dated Dani Cimorelli. * 2014-15: Jonah dated Alyssa Shouse. * 2018-present: Jonah is dating Tatum Dahl. Quotes * Daniel: "Happy birthday bro!" Jonah: "Thanks bro." Daniel: " l love you bro." Jonah: "Love you." Daniel: "Love you too bro." * Daniel: "Jonah. Have you ever been in love before bro?" Jonah: "I actually am in love now." Daniel: "Same bro. My sandwich." Jonah:"Your sandwich... it's really great. I haven't opened mine yet." * Jonah: "Okay, I have opened my sandwich now and I'm more in love with this sandwich so you don't have to worry anymore, bro." Daniel: You know what, give me your sandwich." * Daniel: "Now this here smoothie is probably the best darn smoothie I've ever had." Jonah: "Yeah, well, I got coffee, so uh..." Daniel: "That doesn't even get close to this smoothie." Jonah: "Yeah, no, coffee's better." Daniel: "Shut up!" * Jonah: "Yo, so we're here at the Today show rehersals..." Daniel: "Bro I can't hear you at all." Jonah: "And Daniel bought a full salad." Daniel: "Are you making fun of me right. I can't hear you." Jonah: "Yeah. I am." Daniel: "If you're making fun of me I swear... bro!" Jonah: "Salad. He brought a full salad to rehearsals." Daniel: "I know you're making fun of me." * Daniel: "Yo, the floor is lava, bruh. Go, go, go, go, go! Yo, no, Jonah you're dead." * Jonah: "Daniel! Happy national watermelon day!" Daniel: "HAPPY NATIONAL WATERMELON DAY!" * Daniel: "Alright, so I'm here with the Limelights and they got me a giant watermelon piñata. I love all of you. Aw, look at Jonah, hi Jonah!" * @JonahMarais: "yo I'm excited to meet u @SeaveyDaniel. you're talented as heck" @SeaveyDaniel: ". @JonahMarais right back at you man ! can't wait to see what we can do together"@JonahMarais (September 11, 2016) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "yo i was skateboarding at venice beach today with daniel and a clown rode a bike right up next to us and we freakin booked it so fast"@JonahMarais (October 8, 2016) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Hey I already miss u babe @JonahMarais"@SeaveyDaniel (November 10, 2016) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "I swear me and Jonah are on the same wave length we always do and say stuff at the SAME TIME @JonahMarais" "He just snapped me a pic of eggnog as I took my first sip of eggnog like no joke this is weird @JonahMarais"@SeaveyDaniel (November 17, 2016) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "singin to my babe @SeaveyDaniel"@JonahMarais (December 3, 2016) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Jonah just wrote such a good song holy moly"@SeaveyDaniel (December 13, 2016) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Thanks for the spam @JonahMarais ������" @JonahMarais: "any time babe. miss you ❤️"@SeaveyDaniel (December 19, 2016) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "2016 is ending and hopefully dabbing ends with it" @JonahMarais (posts a picture of him dabbing) @SeaveyDaniel: ".@JonahMarais welp time to find a new 5th member"@SeaveyDaniel (December 29, 2016) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Y'all shoulda seen Jonah watch split... watching what he was like scared was more entertaining than the movie�� @JonahMarais"@SeaveyDaniel (January 21, 2017) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "Happy birthday brotha. So happy to be on this journey with you. Love ya. today's gonna be fun ���� @SeaveyDaniel"@JonahMarais (April 2, 2017) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "When both ur friends are so dang sexy and ur just like" @JonahMarais: "you're the sexiest"@SeaveyDaniel (March 6, 2017) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "When Jonah hits a crazy high note mid song and the emotion kicks in and ur just left like "@SeaveyDaniel (March 10, 2017) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Hey @JonahMarais ily" @JonahMarais: "ily too bro ❤❤"@SeaveyDaniel (March 20, 2017) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Good morning from me and my bathroom mirror ((-:" @JonahMarais: "damn bro I'm still in bed hahah I'm gonna get up now"@SeaveyDaniel (March 26, 2017) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "See ya soon broyo <33" @JonahMarais: "Broyo.... that's a new one.... hahah I like it" @SeaveyDaniel: "I was craving that frozen yogurt place while I replied to u and it just kinda came out on the screen that way bro idk"@SeaveyDaniel (June 13, 2017) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Happy birthday to one of the most selfless caring and most of all sexy dudes I know @JonahMarais ���� happy birthday broyo <3"@SeaveyDaniel (June 16, 2017) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "Daniel and I just watched the new Beauty & the Beast movie. Incredible. @EmmaWatson killed it. She captured so much beauty and emotion ��"@JonahMarais (July 2, 2017) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Me n Jonah just watched the new Beauty and the Beast... Walt Disney's on another level �� That was sooo good"@SeaveyDaniel (July 2, 2017) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "Major key: eat a good breakfast to start your day ������" @SeaveyDaniel: "goldfish and watermelon bro you'll never go wrong with that"@JonahMarais (July 7, 2017) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: ".@JonahMarais we'd probably just do like a two person thing, but we could probably all write a song together or something!" @JonahMarais: "Ah dang ok... well yeah maybe we could at least hangout or something"@SeaveyDaniel (August 18, 2017) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "sorry bro �� @SeaveyDaniel" @SeaveyDaniel: "No ur not #InvitationVideo" @JonahMarais: "tru"@SeaveyDaniel (October 6, 2017) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "bro @SeaveyDaniel i had this dream last night where we were on a snowmobile goin down a mountain & i was singing t-pain in perfect autotune"@JonahMarais (October 28, 2017) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "got a nice little tune in my head.. ��" @SeaveyDaniel: "You better write it down nerd" @JonahMarais: "i did nerd"@JonahMarais (October 31, 2017) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "i think @SeaveyDaniel & i just played 2 of the most legendary ping pong games of all time"@JonahMarais (November 29, 2017) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" @JonahMarais: "daniel mate i hate to break it to u but yesterday was christmas" @SeaveyDaniel: "it’s January mate what are u talking about"@SeaveyDaniel (December 25, 2017) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "i swear i have octopus eyes.... they change color all the time. some days they’re green, some days they’re more bluish, some days they’re brownish.... @eyes make up your mind lol" @SeaveyDaniel: "Yea eyes what the heck"@SeaveyDaniel (December 26, 2017) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @whydontwemusic: "Signed some posters today. Whoever gets this masterpiece wins" @JonahMarais: "wins what ��" @SeaveyDaniel: "... the poster"@whydontwemusic (February 15, 2018) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais (posts Trust Fund Baby poster) @SeaveyDaniel: "A man"@JonahMarais (February 16, 2018) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "Hi" @SeaveyDaniel: "What is good my good squire" @JonahMarais: "ya know just hangin, what’s up with you my noble knight?" 2@SeaveyDaniel: "Oh you know, just jousting my way through another day my mighty steed"@SeaveyDaniel (February 23, 2018) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "we’re literally boarding our flight right now and daniel asks me “where are we goin again?” hahaha"@JonahMarais (March 15, 2018) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "daniel, happy bday brother! love you dude. 19 will be a good year for you i have a feeling @SeaveyDaniel"@JonahMarais (April 2, 2018) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel (posts photo of young Jonah Marais): "Good morning. #selfie" @JonahMarais: "Dang dude, how’d you turn into a stud overnight?? ��"@SeaveyDaniel (April 15, 2018) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Jonah just lost his 5th pair of sunglasses���� this man" @JonahMarais: "Just found them!!! HA"@SeaveyDaniel (May 10, 2018) (Twitter thred) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Happy 19th bro!! Love u @JonahMarais"@SeaveyDaniel (June 16, 2018) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "Omg can we be besties @SeaveyDaniel"@JonahMarais (August 8, 2018) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "do some people really make their beds every day just to ruin them that same day? can’t relate" @JonahMarais: "You have a bed? Lucky... I’m gonna make this plane seat really nice and then ruin it"@SeaveyDaniel (August 19, 2018) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * Daniel: "Jonah is wise like Gandalf." * @JonahMarais: "i wonder what we were gigglin about @SeaveyDaniel"@JonahMarais (November 8, 2018) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "I’m getting surgery for my voice on the 3rd so stayed home from going to aspen this year. Missin the guys right now but I’m excited to start the year off fixing my breathing problems ��" @JonahMarais: "we’re missin you out here brother!"@SeaveyDaniel (December 31, 2018) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Everyone add me on snap jackybabes1" @JonahMarais: "oh yeah. jacky gets all the babes."@SeaveyDaniel (January 22, 2019) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "sweetarts are so good" @SeaveyDaniel: "Wait we’re those yours in the studio cause if so I’m sorry I ate almost alll of them" @JonahMarais: "yes. yes they were"@JonahMarais (January 24, 2019) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "It’s cold in la" @JonahMarais: "u sly dog"@SeaveyDaniel (January 31, 2019) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "i can’t believe i’ll be 21 in 4 months ��" @SeaveyDaniel: "I can’t believe I’m 5’11 and a half"@SeaveyDaniel (February 22, 2019) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "the only live giraffe on stage will be daniel" @SeaveyDaniel: "#jonahisoverparty" @JonahMarais: "pretty sure you’re the only one at that party... lookin like this"@JonahMarais (March 13, 2019) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "happy birthday. welcome to the 20 club brother. i’m lucky to know you @seaveydaniel"@JonahMarais (April 1, 2019) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Jonah just put 120-12 Into his iPhone calculator... mate"@SeaveyDaniel (March 1, 2019) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Been saving this for the opportune moment #jonahisoverparty" @JonahMarais: "sorry i just needed some support ����‍♂️ you’re just jealous cuz i’m a c32 and u just got your training bra" "i stand corrected! damn u should be a victoria secret model. sipping the tea and everything" @SeaveyDaniel: "And you should be a professional dancer! #Jonahisoverparty" @JonahMarais: "here’s a photo of you at the time i made that video..." "daniel looking through his whole camera roll for content like:"@SeaveyDaniel (March 13, 2019) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "#jonahisoverparty is trending in the us(: love my supporters" @JonahMarais: "me rn"@SeaveyDaniel (March 13, 2019) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "we’re all bowling right now and i’m sucking so bad, but i finally just got a strike!!! woooo!!!" @SeaveyDaniel: "I got 6 strikes that game ��" @JonahMarais: "not sure if anyone asked" @SeaveyDaniel: "No one asked u to break our bus table either" @JonahMarais: "good thing we got it fixed" @SeaveyDaniel: "Do u call this fixed" @JonahMarais: "i mean it won’t break again ����‍♂️"@SeaveyDaniel (March 27, 2019) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "everyone in the head from 2 feet away and it hurts"@JonahMarais (April 2, 2019) https://twitter.com/JonahMarais/status/1113165442795929612(tweet) — via Twitter. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Jonah has a history of playing air instruments flawlessly. He owns an 18 piece air marimba set too."@SeaveyDaniel (April 3, 2019) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "i just had the coolest dream where we were in the world of harry potter and daniel and i were on broomsticks chasing the fastest all white dragon through the air, and we were casting spells at it cuz it was going to destroy hogwarts. i was honestly so sad to wake up"@JonahMarais (May 22, 2019) (tweet) — via Twitter. * @JonahMarais: "you + me = swag" @SeaveyDaniel: "swag" @JonahMarais: "the swaggiest. that elk behind me in that painting and everything? i mean c’mon. so hard"@SeaveyDaniel (May 24, 2019) (Twitter thread) — via Twitter. Trivia Gallery Daniel Seavey - September 29 2016.jpeg Why Don't We - October 3 2016 - 3.jpeg Daniel Seavey - October 11 2016.jpeg Daniel Seavey - January 5 2017.jpeg Daniel Seavey - January 23 2017.jpeg Daniel Seavey - March 5 2017.jpeg Daniel Seavey - March 22 2017.jpeg Why Don't We - March 6 2018.jpeg Why Don't We - October 11 2018.jpeg Why Don't We - February 14 2019 - 2.jpeg Daniel Seavey - May 15 2019 - 2.jpeg Why Don't We - June 15 2019.jpeg References Category:Fan pages Category:Pairings